Sexy Jenny
by tikafleur
Summary: Eunhyuk naksir seorang model sekseh :3


1. Author : tikafleur

2. Judul : Sexy Jenny

3. Kategori: Romance, Yadong, NC21

4. Cast: Eunhyuk, Park In Goo (As You)

5. Rating : NC 21

6. Disclaimer: Park In Goo is Mine. SJ is ELF's

_A/N: agak lama ini nyelesein -_- wkwkwk enjoy~ _

* * *

**Park In Goo POV**

Selama lebih dari satu jam aku berpose separoh bugil di tempat tidur ini. Kameramen berkali-kali memberi instruksi untuk menggeliat kesana kemari sesensual mungkin. Aku tahu juniornya sudah membengkak di dalam celananya, tapi toh aku sama sekali tidak tertarik pada kameramen itu. Dia sering memberi komentar-komentar yang menyerempet dalam hal 'mengajak' selama aku pemotretan untuk majalah ini, tapi aku selalu masa bodoh. Lihat saja wajahnya, seperti tikus tanah berminyak. Menjijikkan.

Ini pekerjaanku, sebagai model majalah-majalah dewasa dan dikenal sebagai Jenny. Aku nyaris terbiasa dipandang dengan pandangan yang membuat setiap wanita risih, karena itu memang salah satu akibat dari apa yang aku lakoni sekarang. Hanya saja tak akan ada yang berani menyentuhku karena bodyguard yang menjagaku. Bahkan bodyguard itu pesanan khusus, mereka dikebiri. Sesekali aku melihat mereka begitu tersiksa, tapi toh bayaran mereka juga besar. Tiga kali lipat body guard biasa.

Berlebihan bagimu untuk seorang model seperti aku hingga membutuhkan bodyguard yang seperti itu? Tentu saja tidak, dasar bodoh. Aku bukan model ecek-ecek untuk majalah esek-esek yang murahan. Sesekali tubuh seksiku muncul di majalah internasional dan pernah dinobatkan menjadi model nomor sembilan terseksi di sebuah majalah yang aku lupa namanya. Bukan tugasku menghafal nama majalah kan? Tugasku hanya berpose menggairahkan dan menerima bayaran dari majalah itu.

Aku baru saja membetulkan posisi mantel kremku dan menuju ke mobil ketika seorang wartawan mendatangiku.

"Apa benar gosip operasi plastik yang Anda lakukan?"

Aish, ini sudah entar keberapa ribu kalinya. Aku menjawab, tersenyum. Mungkin sedikit sinis. "Apa tubuhku terlihat seperti hasil operasi plastik?" lalu aku kembali melanjutkan langkahku. Wartawan itu hendak mengikutiku namun kedua bodyguardku menahan dan mendorongnya kebelakang.

Aku melangkah ke sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam kelam mengkilat dan duduk di bagian penumpang.

"Apartemen, pulang,"

Mobil itu akhirnya melaju dengan mengeluarkan bunyi deru halus menuju ke daerah Gwangjin.

**Hyuk Jae POV**

Lampu kamarku redup, menimbulkan kesan romantis bagi pasangan-pasangan yang ingin bercinta. Tapi aku tidak ingin bercinta dengan siapapun. Aku ingin bercinta dengan _majalah ini._

Bukan hal baru kalau aku membeli majalah berisi pose-pose seksi para yeoja yang berpakaian sangat minim dan hanya menutupi bagian-bagian terpenting. Para hyungsaeng sudah sangat terbiasa bahkan kadang meminjam beberapa. Tapi dari sekian model, hanya satu yang aku suka: Jenny, yang aku tahu tinggal di lantai 10 apartemen ini.

Kau bertanya kenapa aku menyukainya? Karena, lihat saja ini, jika dia sudah mulai berpose, wajahnya begitu dingin, sombong dan sangat sulit untuk di raih. Tapi jika lebih seksama ke kedua matanya yang sedikit kebiruan, kau akan menemukan hasrat yang menggodamu untuk menggali lebih dalam.

Aku terkekeh sambil menatap wajah Jenny yang sedang berpose di sebuah kolam renang. Berkali-kali kutelan lidahku dengan susah payah dan jika sudah begitu pasti juniorku akan menegang. Satu-satunya jalan keluar hanyalah 'bercinta' dengan kloset. Memuntahkan isiku ke dalamnya.

_Ah sial kau Jenny. Kau membuatku kalang kabut._

Aku terus menatap wajah Jenny di majalah sambil membayangkan. Normal kan? Membayangkan menciumnya dengan ganas sambil membelitkan lidah, mengecup leher jenjangnya yang putih dan membuat kiss mark disana, turun ke payudaranya yang sekal dan tampak menggemaskan, turun turun terus turun hingga mencapai daerah kewanitaannya disana. Terkadang aku membayangkannya mendesah, menggeliat dipelukanku, menggelinjang saat juniorku memasukinya hingga tak sadar aku orgasme tanpa beronani.

Beruntung kamar setiap member sekarang dipisah. Jika tidak aku tidak bisa sebebas ini bereksplorasi dengan si seksi Jenny. Aku pernah melihatnya beberapa kali secara langsung saat turun dari apartemen ini, tapi ia selelu dikawal oleh dua bodyguard. Aku juga mau jadi bodyguarnya. Eh tapi aku pernah mendengar mereka dikebiri sebelum menjaga Jenny. Tidak jadi ah. Nanti aku tidak bisa beronani.

Jika aku melihat dari sosoknya, dia salah satu yeoja yang sulit didekati. Ketika berjalan, dagunya selalu terangkat tinggi, mengesankan ia seorang yang penting. Tidak semua orang menyukainya karena kesan sombong yang ia tunjukkan. Tapi aku justru sengat tertarik gara-gara itu. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi disana.

Ah, Jenny. Masuklah ke dalam mimpiku malam ini.

* * *

"Hyuk Jae, ada tawaran," ujar manajer saat aku sedang menghabiskan sarapanku dengan tenang.

"Tawaran apa?"

"Model majalah dewasa,"

Aku nyaris menyemprotkan makanan yang aku kunyah, "A-apa?"

"Model majalah dewasa," ia mengulanginya dengan nada yang sama.

Aku belum pernah melakukannya, "Aku belum pernah melakukan hal itu," kusuarakan isi hatiku.

"Aku tahu. Datanglah ke studio di daerah Songpa jam sepuluh," ia lalu melenggang pergi. Astaga sepele sekali.

Aku menatap piring sarapanku yang tinggal dua sendok ini dengan tidak berselera. Songpa tidak jauh dari sini, tinggal melompati (?) sungai Han sampai.

Yang aku khawatirkan adalah posenya. Apa aku harus berpose bugil atau bagaimana? Dan sendirian, tau bersama yeoja? Kalau bersama yeoja sih aku berharap model itu Jenny. Jadi yah sedikit-sedikit aku bisa menyentuhnya.

Aku terkekeh tapi kemudian juniorku membengkak lagi saat terbayang aku berpose dengan Jenny di depan kamera.

_Aish, aku harus menyelesaikan yang 'ini' dulu._

**Park In Goo POV**

Studio sekarang sedang diset menjadi mirip sebuah bar. Aku menatap para pekerja di balik kacamata hitamku dengan malas. Mereka berteriak-teriak seperti orang rendahan. Cih, kalau saja ini tidak mendatangkan uang banyak, aku tidak akan sudi. Tempatnya kecil dan pendingin ruangannya pasti murahan. Aku masih merasakan panas udara dan bau kecut para pekerja itu. Menjijikkan sekali.

Aku mendengus, beranjak dari tempat itu. Kedua bodyguardku bergegas mengekori ku tapi aku menghentikan mereka. "Waktu, guys. Aku tidak akan keluar dari studio ini. Ingatkan mereka untuk menyemprot ruangan. Baunya menjijikkan," Mereka mengangguk.

Aku bergerak menuju sebuah tangga yang bisa aku pastikan itu menuju ke loteng terbuka diatas sana. Udara bebas berpolusi lebih baik daripada bau keringat macam mereka. Tak ambil tempo, aku menaiki anak tangga satu persatu dan menemukan apa yang aku inginkan: sebuah ruang bebas.

Dengan langkah santai, aku berjalan menuju tembok pembatas. Angin kencang menerpa rambut panjang coklat mudaku dan bagian-bagian tubuh yang tak tertutupi oleh tanktop putihku dan hotpants ini. Udara musim semi mungkin masih terasa dingin, tapi aku tetap menikmatinya. Aku benci terkungkung dalam balutan mantel tebal, semahal apapun mantel itu.

Di balik tembok pembatas yang hanya setinggi pinggangku, aku bisa melihat lalu lalang kota Seoul dari atas. Cukup indah sebenarnya, tapi aku tak bisa menikmatinya. Aku bukan yeoja yang melodramatis yang menikmati angin sambil memejamkan mata seakan-akan itu duniamu. Cih, tak semudah itu menikmati dunia. Bagiku keindahan dunia adalah bersantai dengan diriku sendiri sambil meminum beberapa teguk wine sampai mabuk dan tertidur.

Baru saja aku menertawakan seisi dunia, ketika aku mendengar sebuah suara dari pintu.

"Oh. Maaf menganggu,"

AKu menoleh dan melihat seorang namja yang wajahnya cukup familier.

Aku membuka kacamata hitamku dan menatapnya dengan lebih jelas, lalu menaikkan kedua alisku, "Eunhyuk-ssi?"

Namja itu menampilkan ekspresi konyol yang membuatku nyaris tertawa sebelum ia menjawab, "Kau mengenalku?"

"Siapa juga yang tidak mengenalmu, Lead Dancer Super Junior yang terkenal?" nadaku separo mencibir. Tapi aku rasa namja itu terlalu senang aku tahu namanya sehingga tak menyadari nada sindiranku.

Ia berjalan dengan senyum merekah diwajah pucatnya. Rambut coklat kemerahannya berkibar diterpa angin.

**Lee Hyuk Jae POV**

_Omona, Jenny mengenalku._

Mungkin sekarang aku menampilkan ekspresi konyol tapi aku terlalu senang untuk memedulikannya. Aku berjalan mendekatinya yang sekarang berdiri di pinggir tembok pembatas sambil mengamatinya, lalu menelan ludah. Menggiurkan sekali. Tubuhnya hanya dibalut tanktop putih dan hotpants lima belas senti diatas lutut.

Seksi sekali, omo.

"Menikmati pemandangan Seoul?" tanyaku garing.

"Tidak juga," jawabnya singkat memakai kacamata hitamnya lagi lalu menatap ke arah cakrawala sana. "Hanya tidak tahan dengan bau para pekerja,"

"Yang menata bar di bawah sana?"

"Yang mana lagi coba?" aku bisa merasakan matanya memutar.

Aku terkekeh, "Mereka memang bau. Tapi sebentar lagi selesai,"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku tanpa menoleh.

"Pemotretan. Jika objek pemotretanmu di bar buatan itu juga, berarti bersamamu," aku tak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraanku. Keinginanku terkabul!

"Oh, menarik," hanya itu saja jawabannya.

_Kau sangat menarik, menggiurkan dan menanti untuk dilahap,_ batinku tanpa sadar menatapnya dari tas sampai bawah.

"Apa? Kau tergiur tubuhku?" pertanyaannya langsung tepat sasaran.

"Siapa yang tidak tergiur?" aku tertawa gugup.

"Tak ada," lalu ia merogoh sakunya dan membuka pesan masuk selama sesaat sebelum beralih lagi, "Turun. Mereka sudah siap,"

Aku mengikutinya yang berjalan di depan, menikmati pemandangan dua bongkahan seksi yang menggoda juniorku yang sekarang mulai membesar.

_Sial. Ini juga harus diselesaikan._

Setelah sampai di tempat pemotretan, aku permisi ke kamar mandi. Jenny menatapku dengan pandangan mencela ke arah juniorku dan aku hanya nyengir. Ketahuan deh.

(Skip aja bagian _penyelesainnya_ ya XDD *plak)

Terlambat sepuluh menit karena makeup artistiknya juga terlambat sepuluh menit. Ia mendandaniku lengkap dengan jas dan celana ala eksekutif muda, sementara Jenny memakai pakaian penari striptease yang membuat semua celana namja disini menjadi sempit di bagian selangkangan.

Pengarah Adegan (?) memberi intruksi bahwa kami harus berpose seperti layaknya sebuah cerita. Jenny menggodaku, lalu membuka jas dan kemejaku, lalu meraba ABSku dan selanjutnya kami bercumbu ditengah-tengah bar.

Sebenarnya juniorku sekarang sudah membesar ke ukuran full lagi. Tapi celana hitam ini menyembunyikan lekukan si kecil sehingga tak ada yang tahu kalau di siap menerkam kecuali aku dan author.

Sekarang aku duduk di kursi bar yang disediakan. Jenny sudah di depanku dengan pakaiannya yang begitu asdfghjkl. Foto pertama, Jenny mencengkeram bagian depan bajuku dengan pandangan yang membuat siapapun akan membawanya kesebuah kamar dengan bridal style.

_Aku bisa orgasme disini. Astaga._

**Park In Goo POV**

Aku tahu namja ini pasti menyembunyikan keinginanya untuk membawaku dan mengajakku bercinta habis-habisan sampai minggu depan. Kami sekarang sudah diadegan kedua, dimana aku terlihat seperti membuka kancing kemecanya perlahan. Ini pemotretan yang begitu mudah, sayang. Aku nyaris terbiasa mengeluarkan ekspresi-ekspresi yang bisa membuat semua namja berorgasme tiga kali.

"Yak, Jenny ekspresi seperti itu. Tatap bagian tubuhnya, yak. Sempurna! Bersiap—"

Aku nyaris saja memutar bola mataku tapi berhasil kutahan. Kali ini aku menurut dan menatap bagian tubuh Eunhyuk dengan penuh hasrat. Setelah bunyi kamera selesai, aku baru menyadari bahwa tatapan itu benar-benar penuh hasrat, bukan dibuat-buat.

_Oh, tidak._ Aku menelan ludah.

Dan adegan ketiga. Ia membuka kemerjanya dan menujukkan otot-otot bisepnya yang tidak terlalu berlebihan. Susunan otot-otot yang aku suka, tidak seperti namja kekar lain yang bagiku rasanya menggelikan dengan ABS yang terlalu menonjol disana-sini.

Aku mengikuti instruksi Pengarah Adegan dan menyentuh dadanya dengan jari-jari lentikku. Kaki kananku aku angkat dan tumpukan di kursi sebelahnya dan aku tahu ia sekilas memandang ke daerah _milikku_ dibawah sana.

"Tergiur?" bisikku.

"Tentu saja," ia balas menatapku dengan mata nakal.

_Omo, dia berbeda._

Belum sempat aku berfikir lagi, kameramen sudah mulai menghitung mundur. Aku mendongak, mengikuti instruksi sekaligus membalasnya, dengan sebuah tatapan yang intens, mengajak dan bergairah. Senyumku aku bentuk dengan separo lengkungan yang kata orang-orang membuat siapapun mimisan.

Adegan ketiga selesai.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang berbeda, tapi ia memiliki bentuk tubuh yang tidak terlalu berlebihan seperti kataku tadi dan berani blak-blakan kalau ia tergiur olehku. Namja lain? Mereka akan mengalihkan wajah, wajah memerah lalu mengalihkan pembicaraan atau izin ke kamar mandi. Untuk onani tentu saja.

_Bisa dicoba—?_

**Lee Hyuk Jae POV**

Yeoja ini sungguh, dia seorang model yang sangat ahli. Aku berkali-kali menelan ludah menerima tatapan dan perlakuannya yang begitu menggairahkan.

"Adegan keempat," ujar Pengarah Adegan, "Kau tidak keberatan dengan _kissing scene_?"

"Mwo?" aku tersentak. Ini tidak ada dalam penjelasan tadi!

"Setelah aku pertimbangkan rasanya aneh jika kau langsung menyerang lehernya. Kalian akan melakukan _kissing scene. _Jenny, gantungkan tanganmu di lehernya,"

Yeoja itu menurut, aku merasa jantungku bisa berhenti kapan saja setelah ini.

"—kananmu, lingkarkan di pinggangnya—yak, bagus. Dan kau Eunhyuk-ssi, letakkan kedua tanganmu diwajahnya, ah apa istilahnya, kau tahu lah,"

Tentu saja aku sangat tahu. Dengan posisi begini, aku tidak bisa menglihakan pandangan dari mata kebiruan Jenny.

_Omoo, aku gugup. Semoga tak ada hyungsaeng yang melihatku._

"Dan, Eunhyuk-ssi, cium dia sekarang,"

Ragu-ragu aku menempelkan bibirku ke bibir seksinya.

_Hangat._

"Ulangi!"

_MWO?_

"Eunhyuk-ssi, jangan terlalu gugup. Anggap dia kekasihmu. Kau pasti pernah berciuman, aku yakin,"

Aku pernah berciuman tentu saja. Tapi jika dengan Jenny, dengan posisi begini, aku tidak hanya ingin menciumnya, tapi menghisap bibirnya dengan membabi buta!

"Atau, berciumanlah dengan bebas mulai sekarang. Jika ingin bermain lidah bermain saja, kami akan mengambil pose yang terbaik dan yang paling alami,"

_Gila. Ini pemotretan gila._

**Park In Goo POV**

_Aish, _harus diulangi lagi. Namja macam dia ini memang harus didorong. Kau tahu maksudku kan?

"Serahkan padaku, aku akan menyelesaikannya," aku melihat Eunhyuk melongo seperti orang idiot saat aku berkata demikian.

Aku menatapnya lagi dan berbisik dengan suara sensual, "Aku berikan jika kau menginginkanku," sebelum ia sempat menelan ludah aku sudah menempelkan bibirku ke bibirnya.

Bibirku mulai bergerak-gerak, menghisap bibir bawah dan atasnya. Namja itu mulai berperan aktif. Ia mengigit-gigit bibirku lalu mencoba menerobos dengan lidahnya. Aku sambut dengan lidahku dan kami saling membelitkan lidah, ingin menang satu sama lain.

Tapi aku kalah, Eunhyuk yang menang. Lidahnya menari-nari di rongga mulutku, membuatku terengah-engah kehabisan oksigen. Ia lidahnya terus saja memburuku, menyisir setiap bagian mulutku dan memberikan sensasi yang membuat celanaku mulai lembab.

_Aish, aku terangsang._

"Yak!" suara Penata Adegan menghentikan aktifitas kami. Aku dengan berat hati menjauh darinya.

Sungguh, namja ini begitu memikat dan menggairahkan.

"Luar biasa. Semuanya sempurna, begitu alami. Ini foto terbaik yang pernah kami hasilkan,"

_Terbaik. Tentu saja, kami betul-betu terangsang satu sama lain. Aku yakin._

Penata rias membawakan mantel panjang untuk menutupi tubuhku yang seksi ini. Aku menangkap si Eunhyuk meminum banyak-banyak air mineralnya. Aku terkikik dalam hati. Dia namja yang begitu polos.

Aku duduk ditempat yang disediakan oleh dua bodyguardku dan menyesap orange juice kesukaanku sambil terus mengamati aktifitas Eunhyuk. Ia berjalan dan mengobrol kesana kemari yang aku tahu mengecilkan ukuran juniornya yang membengkak.

Aku jadi ingin menggodanya sedikit.

"Eunhyuk-ssi," panggilku setelah beranjak dari tempat duduk. "Bisa bicara sebentar?"

Eunhyuk tampaknya dengan senang hati mengikutiku kuar ruangan itu.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, _Mademoiselle_?" ia membungkuk, lalu bangun lagi terkekeh.

"Darimana kau belajar bahasa Perancis, _Monsieur_?" aku tertawa, "Menerima undangan minum?"

"Minum?"

"Ya. Di apartemenku,"

**Lee Hyuk Jae POV**

Aku sedang tidak bermimpi nih?

"Ya. Di apartemenku,"

"Ingin melanjutkan yang tadi?" godaku.

"Menurutmu?" ia tidak menjawab. "Datanglah, di lantai 10. Aku tahu kau sudah tahu. Pukul delapan, bisa?'

"Tentu saja,"

"Gomawo, Eunhyuk-ssi,"

"Ngomong-ngomong," aku memotong saat ia akan beranjak, "Panggil aku Hyuk Jae. Lee Hyuk Jae,"

Jenny tersenyum, "Park In Goo. Itu nama asliku. Aku pergi dulu, Hyuk Jae-ssi,"

Aku masih ditempat ketika yeoja itu beranjak.

_Park In Goo. Nama yang indah._

Aku kembali lagi ke ruangan tadi dan membereskan barang-barangku. Aku sudah tidak melihat Jenny—maksudku In Goo. Mungkin ia sudah pergi dulu.

* * *

_07.55 WKS (Waktu Korea Selatan)_

Aku menggunakan setelan terbaik namun tetap berkesan casual. Aku rasa ini bukan pesta coctail kan, jadi sah-sah saja aku memakai kemeja dan celana jeans. Lagipula ini malam hari, dan aku hanya ingin turun satu lantai lalu menuju ke appartemen milik In Goo yang tidak dijaga bodyguardnya.

Aku memencet bel dan berbicara di speaker di depan pintunya, "Ini aku. Hyuk Jae,"

"Tunggu sebentar," tak lama pintu terbuka. Ternyata ia lebih sederhana dariku. Hanya memakai kaus oblong kebesaran dan celana pendek. Rambutnya masih basah menimbulkan bercak di bagian belakang kausnya. Entah kenapa bercak itu terlihat sangat sensual di mataku.

"Duduklah," aku duduk di salah satu sofa empuk nyaman, di depan televisi besarnya. "Kau mau minum apa?"

"Apa yang terbaik disini?" aku menyeringai.

"Wine, kurasa. Mau?"

"Boleh. Terima kasih,"

Aku duduk sambil mengamati interiornya. Mewah. Dengan sentuhan etnik dan penerangan lampu berwarna kuning redup.

Sangat cocok untuk bercinta.

**Park In Goo POV**

Entah kenapa aku gugup saat ia sampai disini. Aku bergerak selambat mungkin mengambilkan dua botol wine dan dua gelas. Bukan kebiasaan Park In Goo untuk gugup. Park In Goo harusnya mengangkat dagu, karena Park In Goo yang terbaik.

Kenapa aku gugup ya? Kan ini rencanaku. Lanjut saja lah. Toh aku cuma mau menggodanya.

Aku menuju ke tempat Hyuk Jae duduk dan meletakkan botol wine di meja. Lalu duduk menuangkan cairan wine ke gelas masing-masing dan mengangkat milikku.

"Bersulang?"

Hyuk Jae tersenyum lalu mengambil gelas winenya. Kami membenturkan gelas kami hingga menimbulkan bunyi 'ting' dan kecipak kecil lalu menyesap gelas masing-masing.

"Apartemenmu mewah. Kau yang mendesainnya?"

Aku mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Ini semua impor dari Indonesia,"

"Ah, pantas aku belum pernah melihatnya,"

"Yeah, impor. Tak akan ada di toko souvenir di sekitar sini,"

Hyuk Jae terkekeh, "Aku pernah ke Indonesia. Dua kali. Sebelum Jung Soo Hyung dan Jong Woon Hyung wajib militer,"

Lalu kami mengobrol panjang, menabah dan menambah wine lagi dan singkatnya satu jam kemudian kami sudah cukup mabuk.

"Aku tak akan mau pemotretan disana lagi," ujarku terkikik, "Bau dan panas,"

Ia tertawa dibawah pengaruh alkohol, "Bahkan kau nyaris tidak pakai baju tadi kan,"

"Yeah, dan semua melihatku dengan tonjolan diselangkangnnya," aku tertawa keras lalu meminum wineku banyak-banyak.

Hyuk Jae cegukan, "Aku rasa milikku juga menonjol sekarang," ia terkekeh sambil mengambil botol wine lalu langsung meminumnya begitu saja.

"Heei, itu milikku! Seenaknya saja kau meminumnya begitu," tapi ia menjauhkannya dariku.

"Kau mau lagi eh?" ia meneguk wine lagi tanpa menelannya lalu langsung menyambar bibirku. Aku tersentak dan secara otomatis bibirku terbuka. Wine itu mengalir dari mulutnya ke mulutku. Memberi sensasi lain dalam seni meminum wine (?)

"Mmhhhh," ia tak melepas ciumannya ketika wine itu sudah kutelan habis. Ia menjilati sisa-sia wine di bibir dan di rongga mulutku, lalu mendorongku rebah ke sofa.

Lagi-lagi kami berciuman intens seperti tadi siang. Aku dengan senang hati menyambut ciumannya. Dan aku tahu ini akan berakhir seperti apa.

Aku tersentak dalam ketidak sadaranku. Aku bahkan belum pernah _melakukannya._

Sentakanku terdengar seperti lenguhan, membuat Hyuk Jae semakin semangat menciumku. Aku memang model majalah dewasa, tapi aku belum pernah melakukan seks sekalipun. Ciuman atau dipegang sudah sering. Tapi untuk yang satu itu belum pernah.

Ciuman Hyuk Jae berpindah ke telingaku, mengembuskan napas pelan yang menggelitik. AKu menggelinjang, "Mmmh, Hyuk Jaeehhh..."

Lanjut saja lah. Sudah kepalang basah.

Lidahnya kembali bergerilya. Ia menjilati telingaku membuatku menggelinjang kesana kemari. Ia berpindah lagi ke leher jenjang dan menghisapnya dengan rakus. Aku yakin itu meninggalkan sebuah kissmark.

**Author POV**

Hyuk Jae terus saja menciumi leher seksi milih In Goo sambil tangannya menerobos kaos longgar yeoja itu. In Goo tak ingin kalah. Tangan lentiknya dengan cepat membuka kancing-kancing kemeja dan menampakkan otot-otot yang tadi siang dikaguminya.

Tampaknya Hyuk Jae merasa kaos In Goo adalah penganggu. Dengan kekuatan penuh ia menyobek kaos itu dan menampakkan tubuh putih seksi milih In Goo.

"Hei, apa-apaan kau ini?" namun matanya sayu dibawah pengaruh wine.

"Mereka menganggu," ia melemparkan kemejanya ke sembarang arah. Tangannya mulai menggerayangi payudara 36B In Goo yang tertutupi bra berwarna putih yang tampaknya tidak mampu menopang payudara pemilikhnya.

Dengan mudah Hyuk Jae membuka bra itu karena—entah sengaja atau tidak—memiliki kaitan di depan. Terpampanglah dua buah payudara yang indah dan sekal. Hyuk Jae menelan ludah, mengamatinya dengan seksama.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" In Goo malu sekaligus merengek, "Lakukan saj—AAHH," ia mengerang karena tiba-tiba Hyuk Jae mengulum dan meremas dua bukit indah itu.

"Ahh... Hyukiee... Sshhhhh... Aaahhh," ia mendesah-desah keras. Tangannya bergerak-gerak liar di ABS hyukjae, sesekali memainkan nipplenya, membuat namja itu melenguh.

In Goo juga sama tak sabarnya. Ia melepas celana jeans Hyuk Jae dan membuangnya ke lantai, menyisakan celana dalam dengan tonjolan yang sangat besar.

Jari-jarinya menelusup ke dalamnya dan menangkap junior Hyuk Jae lalu mengocoknya. Semakin ia mengocok, semakin kuat Hyuk Jae memainkan payudaranya. Mereka mengerang, melenguh dan mendesah satu sama lain.

Hyuk Jae berhenti bermain-main dengan kedua payudara In Goo. Ia mencengkeram celana si yeoja dan dalam sekali sentakan langsung terlepas keduanya. Sekarang In Goo telanjang bulat.

Perhatian si namja beralih ke arah selangkangan. Jari-jarinya menyibak bulu-bulu halus milik In Goo membuat gadis itu mendesis, "Ah, Hyuk Jaee,"

"Aku belum melakukan apapun, Chagi,"

Jari-jarinya bermain di sekitar vagina membuat In Goo bergerak-gerak tak karuan. Seperti seorang ahli, Hyuk Jae dengan cepat menemukan klitoris In Goo dan memainkannya denga telunjuk dan ibu jarinya.

"Aaaah iya Hyuk Jaeeee.. Fuck mee ! Fuck me pleaaasee, oooohhh,"

Hyuk Jae terkekeh. Lalu mendekatkan bibirnya dan menggantikan posisi kedua jarinya. Dengan cekatan, Hyuk Jae mengulun klitoris itu, membuat In Goo semakin menggila dan menjepit kepala Hyuk Jae dengan kaki jenjangnya.

"Hyukieee... Hyukkieee aku mauuu... Aaaaaaaahhhhh,"

Itu orgasme pertama In Goo seumur hidupnya. Hyuk Jae dengan senang hati menghisap semua cairan hingga kering.

Hyuk Jae menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap In Goo yang sekarang terengah-engah berlumur keringat.

"Kau belum pernah melakukannya ya, Chagi? Rapat sekali"

In Goo hanya menggeleng lemah. Hyuk Jae kembali mencumbu bibirnya. Tangan kanan Hyuk Jae memainkan payudara In Goo sementara tangan kirinya memainkan ujung juniornya dengan menggesek-geseknya di daerah vagina.

Libido In Goo yang sempat turun kembali lagi akibat perlakuan si namja. Ia kembali melenguh dan mendesis-desis merasakan sensasi ujung junior Hyuk Jae di daerah vitalnya.

"Hyukiee.. Massukaaaannhh.. Jebaaall chagiyaaaa," suaranya sekarang begitu rendah dan seksi, membuat Hyuk Jae tak lagi tahan untuk menunggu lebih lama.

Hyuk Jae pelan-pelan memasukkan juniornya ke vagina In Goo yang masih sangat rapat itu. Baru seperempat bagian, In Goo sudah meringis kesakitan.

"Tahan ya, Chagi," Hyuk Jae mengecup masing-masing kelopak In Goo. Yeoja itu pelan-pelan merasa rileks.

"Lanjutkan," bisiknya dalam keremangan lampu.

Hyuk Jae kembali melanjutkan aksinya dengan ekstra pelan hingga ia menemukan seuatu yang menahannya. Dengan sekali sentakan, selaput itu robek.

"AWW!" jerit In Goo kesakitan. Air matanya mengalir dari kedua ujung manik kebiruannya.

"Cup, cup, tahan," ia mengecup dan menjilat air mata yang turun dari mata yeojanya.

Selama beberapa saat, Hyuk Jae tak menggerakkan juniornya. Ia menenangkan In Goo sambil mengusap-usap payudara sekal si yeoja.

"Boleh kulanjutkan?" In Goo mengangguk lemah.

Pada awalnya Hyuk Jae hanya bergerak pelan karena In Goo masih tampak kesakitan. Namun lama kelamaan yang terdengar adalah desahan demi desahan dari bibir seksi milih In Goo.

Hyuk Jae menambah kecepatannya. Mereka melenguh dan mendesis menahan nikmat.

"In Gooo.. Aaahhh, you'ree so tiiigghhttt," racaunya.

Hyuk Jae terus menggenjot In Goo dengan kecepatan penuh selama sepuluh menit sebelum si yeoja melenguh keras.

"Ooooh, Hyukieeee... Akuuu keeeluaaaarrrr..."

Hyuk Jae bisa merasakan semburan hangat di sekitar juniornya dan cengkeraman Ms. V melemah.

Hyuk Jae diam sejenak, membiarkan juniornya di dalam sana. Ia membungkuk, memeluk tubuh seksi In Goo dan mengecup keningnya.

"Lelah?" tanyanya.

"Iya. Ini—ini luar biasa," bisik In Goo.

"Tapi aku belum puas, Chagi," mata cokelatnya menyala-nyala penuh gairah.

"Tapi aku lelah," rangek In Goo.

Hyuk Jae mendekatkan wajahnya dan mereka sekarang hanya berjarak kurang dari lima senti, "Mungkin kau boleh model majalah dewasa profesional, cantik. Tapi aku lebih profesional '_disini'_,"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Hyuk Jae melepas lagi juniornya dan memberi instruksi, "Berbalik dan menungging,"

In Goo yang sudah terbiasa dengan pose itu dengan mahir melakukannya meski dengan napas tersengal karena lelah. Sesaat Hyuk Jae mengamati bongkahan pantat In Goo yang begitu seksi. Di elusnya dan ditepuknya beberapa kali.

"Hyuk Jaee," erangnya.

"Ya?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau lelah kan, Chagi?" ia terkekeh.

Gadis itu mendesah frustasi, "Lanjutkan, jebaaall!"

Namja itu tertawa penuh kemenangan dan sekali sentak juniornya langsung amblas ke dalam Ms. Cheers In Goo. Dengan liar, Hyuk Jae terus menggenjot In Goo. Payudara yang menggantung tak ia sia-siakan. Di cengkeramnya bukit sekal itu seirama dengan sentakan-sentakan kasarnya.

"Hyukkhh Jaeeeehh... Apaa yang kau lakukann, ahhh ahhh..."

"Luar biasa chagiyaaa, ini... ahhhh.."

Permainan itu berlangsung hingga setengah jam sampai Hyuk Jae merasakan junionya berkedut-kedut siap memuntahkan isinya dan rongga yang ia masuki sekarang semakin rapat menjepitnya.

"Chagiyaaa... Akuuu keeluuaaaarrrhhhh.."

"Aku jugaaaa..."

_Croot.. Croot.. Croot.._

Mereka memuntahkan cairan mereka bersama. In Goo otomatis ambruk ke bawah. Napasnya tersengal, matanya terpejam penuh kepuasan. Hyuk Jae melepas juniornya yang melemas. Dadanya naik turun, mencoba menetralkan napas dan nafsunya. Kemudian ia menyusup dengan sedemikian rupa (?) hingga ia sekarang dibelakangi oleh In Goo dan memeluk yeojanya dari belakang.

"_Saranghaeyo, chagiya_"

FIN


End file.
